


Sing-tamis ng wine

by para_luman (sciences)



Category: EXO (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, isko au, may very cheap kaisoo pero di ko na tinag hehe
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciences/pseuds/para_luman
Summary: Ayaw ni Seongwu sa mga di niya maipaliwanag na bagay. Ayaw niya ng complicated.





	Sing-tamis ng wine

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-d pero nangati talaga akong isulat ito pagkakita ko ng ad ng Ayala Museum sa event nilang _Paint Your Partner_.  
>  Happy Valentines Day, PH Scientists! : D
> 
> Inaalay ko ito kila Charm, Kristel, Jodie, Korina at Kang. I love you Baby Brgy! : >

 

*

 

Di makapaniwala si Seongwu na andito siya ngayon. Saturday pa talaga of all days. Saturday aka ang tanging break niya sa non-stop kangaragan at kasabawan na dala ng linggong ito na panay lab reports at kung anek-anek na meetings para sa nalalapit na Engg Week.

May hangover pa nga siya, siyempre not the lasing kind pero yung post-concert type na hangover dahil alas dos emedya ng madaling araw na sila umuwi ng boarding house ng best friend niyang si Daniel. Intense kasi ng lineup ng Biyernes ng gabi sa fair. May Aegis kaya bawal na bawal palagpasin ni Seongwu na bata pa lamang ay umuungol na sa tono ng Halik. Nagpapasalamat na lang si Seongwu na kahit di talaga eksena ng best friend niya yung mga rakrakan na tipong pinupugaran ng jumping jologs ang crowd, eh pinanindigan talaga niya ang pagpayag niya sa pagyaya ni Seongwu. Andun rin naman kasi sila Jisung at Hyunbin pero mapilit si Daniel na samahan siya kahit pa hanggang 7 ang class niya pag Biyernes.

Tapos ito pa. May nalalaman pang ganitong klaseng gimik ang best friend niya.

“Balik ka nga dun sa pose mo kanina.”

Masasapak na ni Seongwu ang best friend niya sa totoo lang.

“Di ko na alam kung anong pose ba dapat ang ginagawa ko.”

“Yung nakatingin ka medyo sa kawalan! Basta yung parang side-view na hindi.”

Frustrated na po ang best friend niya kaya sunod na lang ng sunod si Seongwu.

“Kapag di nakuha kagwapuhan ko dyan sa tagal ba naman ng ikinangawit ng leeg ko dito, ewan ko na lang talaga ha.”

Kahit matalas ang kanyang kumento, Seongwu means well. Di kasi talaga siya makakatanggi pagdating kay Daniel. Si Daniel kasi yun.

“Wag mo na nga akong ipressure. Ippressure rin kita mamaya sige ka!”

“Sus, kahit magdrawing lang akong tutang singkit, okay na yun.”

“Ha ha ha. Magmuni-muni ka na nga ulit.”

Napangiti si Seongwu pero pinipigil niya. Gustung gusto niya talagang inaasar ang best friend niya. Para kasi talaga siyang tuta most of the time.

“Uy, parang kuhang kuha mo siya ha.”

Speaking of tuta.

“Hindi naman kuya.”

Nagpipigil si Seongwu lumingon pero sinubukan pa rin niyang sulyapan ang best friend niya na tunog tuta na naman sa crush nito.

“Kuhang kuha mo to pati tangos ng ilong niya at itong hugis ng panga niya.”

Di sigurado si Seongwu kung sino bang gusto niyang tusukin ng paintbrush (yung patusok na part, hindi yung brush). Ang best friend ba niya na asal tuta na naman sa crush niya? O yung crush na mismo para game over na?

Nagbubulungan na si Daniel at ang crush nito kaya may oras na ulit para sa intense internal monologue si Seongwu.

Ilang taong na ring asal tuta ang best friend niya sa presensya ni Jongin. Si Jongin, na one year older ang batch sa kanila. Si Jongin, na part ng UP Street na nagperform sa Freshman Orientation nila nun sa auditorium ng School of Economics.

At oo ngapala bago pa magkalimutan, Electrical Engineering pala ang kurso ng hinayupak na crush na ito ng best friend niya. Graduating na si Jongin sa darating na Hunyo, at mukhang makakabingwit pa ng Magna ang hinayupak.

Oops. Sabi pala ng mga tropa nila kay Seongwu _“Play nice” raw._ For some reason kasi, mainit talaga ang dugo niya tuwing andyan na si Jongin.

“Next week ba kayo nakatoka sa boothing?”

Nagising si Seongwu sa pagmomonologue niya kasi sa kanya pala nakadirekta ang tanong.

“Baka kasi overnight kami gabi-gabi next week para sa thesis namin. Ayaw kasi naming magcram pag malapit na ang defense. Babawi naman ako sa shifts sa susunod na boothing.”

Ah. Ito pa pala. Pare-parehas pala silang nasa Yearbook Committee. Oo, silang tatlo. Wala naman talagang balak sumali si Daniel sa pagkakaalam ni Seongwu. Nagulat na lang si Seongwu pagtingin niya ng announcements sa FB page ng Yearbook Committee. Muntik na lumipad ang phone ni Seongwu nang makitang niyang si Jongin pa ang Gradpic head. Bale, head nga lang naman ni Daniel. Samantalang si Seongwu ay nasa Gradbash committee naman.

 _“Sawa ka na ba sa akin?”,_ tanong minsan sa kanya ng best friend niya. Umiling si Seongwu kasi totoo naman. Di naman talaga siya magsasawa kay Daniel. Si Daniel yun eh.

“Uy balik ka na ulit dun sa pose mo kanina, pero pakitanggal ng simangot please?”

Sino nga bang hindi titiklop sa ganung pakiusap? Tao lang naman si Seongwu.

Bilib na bilib talaga siya sa best friend niya. Isang ngiti lang ni Daniel eh paniguradong tatahan na sa pag-iyak ang mga sanggol.

“Niya-yaya nila tayong kumain mamaya sana, bago sila pumuntang Fair.”

“Let me guess. Pumayag ka?”

“Siyempre hindi!”

“Kunwari ka pa. Saludo ako sa’yo at ang ilang taon mong feelings sa kanya.”

Sobrang saludo talaga si Seongwu kay Daniel. Kahit pa may boyfriend na rin si Jongin parang di pa rin papapigil itong best friend niya. Kahit na ba kasama pa ngayon ni Jongin ito. Kanina pa nga nababanggit ni Daniel ang pangalan. Kyungseon ata? Walang paki si Seongwu sa totoo lang.

“Alam mo ikaw rin para ka ring tuta pagdating kay Kuya Jongin.”

Gustong tumahol ni Seongwu.

“Ayan. Lagi kang mukhang mang-aaway. Ayan tuloy nakasimangot ka na dito sa ginagawa ko.”

“Sabi mo kasi di mo na siya gusto pero ganyan pa rin asta mo pag andyan siya.”

Bahagyang napatingin si Daniel kay Seongwu. Si Seongwu na unang umiwas kasi di maganda ang pakiramdam niya tuwing tinititigan siya ng best friend niya ng ganun.

Ayaw ni Seongwu sa mga di niya maipaliwanag na bagay. Ayaw niya ng complicated.

Di niya alam kung narinig ba niyang nagbuntong hininga ang best friend niya o iniimagine niya lang.

“Tapos na ako. Maghuhugas lang ako ng kamay tapos pagbalik ko pwede mo nang ituro kung anong pose ang gusto mong gawin ko.”

Nako. Dinig dinig niya ang tono ng pagsuko sa boses ng best friend niya. Di naman sinasadyang maging petty ni Seongwu. Naaalibudburan lang talaga si Seongwu pagdating sa usaping crush ni Daniel. Tama na kasi yung madalas makwento siya ni Daniel mula sa practices nila sa UP Street. Pero nasasagad na kasi si Seongwu na pati ba naman sa Yearbook Committee ay kailangang mawagayway to his face kung gano ka-inlove ang best friend niya.

Tuwing tinatanong ni Seongwu si Daniel kung sinubukan na ba niyang magtapat sa crush nito, namumula lang ito at umiiling. Grabe pa makaiwas ng tingin kay Seongwu. Naiirita lalo si Seongwu kahit na ba cute mamula ang best friend niya.

“Hoy, hoy, hoy umaalingawngaw yung pagseselos mo hanggang dun sa pwesto namin, boy.”

Kasama rin ngapala nila sa kakaibang trip na ito ang tropa nilang si Jaehwan. Sila talaga ng boyfriend niyang si Minhyun ang may pakana ng _Paint Your Partner_ gimik na ito. Kaya nga gulat na gulat si Seongwu kasi wala namang kahit anong interes sa art ang best friend niya.

“Walang nagseselos. Kung may magseselos baka si Daniel kasi dala ng crush niya yung boyfriend niya.”

“Ouch. Ang harsh mo naman kay Daniel.”

“Harsh talaga ang life, brad.”

“Ang nakakapagtaka eh kita mo na ngang taken ang crush niya pero para ka pa ring mangangalmot tuwing umaaligid siya kay Daniel.”

Mula sa pwesto niya, nakita niya nang parating si Minhyun at Daniel.

“Puntahan mo na boyfriend mo, baka maalingpungatan, hiwalayan ka na bigla.”

Ngumisi na parang baliw si Jaehwan. Nagtataka talaga siya sa kung pano at sino ang nagpasagot kanino sa pagitan nila Jaehwan at Minhyun. Baka habang buhay na mahiwagaan si Seongwu sa kanilang dalawa. 

“May naisip ka na ba, Maestro?”

Naiinis si Seongwu tuwing ngumingiti si Daniel na parang kasama pati ang mata. Pero agad-agad nawawala ang inis ni Seongwu tuwing naaalala niyang sa kanya naman nakadirekta ang ngiti ng best friend niya. Bakit ba? Possessive siya sa mga ngiti ng best friend niya eh.

“Ah kunwari crush mo ako.”

Nagmukhang tutang sinipa ang best friend niya.

“I mean, yung parang hawak mo yung mukha mo na parang nagpapacute? Tapos dahil mabait ako, pwedeng pumikit ka na lang para mas cute.”

Sa buong time na nagbibigay ng instruction si Seongwu ay nakatitig lang sa kanya ang best friend niya. Kinakabahan si Seongwu pero sinusubukan niyang lunukin. Bawal ang complicated. Bawal.

“Okay.”

Tumango na lang si Seongwu at inayos na ang mga kulay ng pinturang kakailanganin niya.

“Kunwari crush kita.”

“Oo.”, Sisinukin ata si Seongwu sa kaba. Ayaw niya talaga ng ganitong pakiramdam.

“Kunwari.”

Di alam ni Seongwu bakit napatingin siya sa best friend niya sa puntong iyon. Sa paligid nila, nakikita na niyang nagsisimula na ang ibang magkakasintahang andun. Pero di niya sila gaanung mapuna kasi binigyan siya ng best friend niya ng isang mapait na ngiti bago ito umiwas ng tingin.

Naiinis si Seongwu sa sarili habang sinusubukan niyang ipaghalo ang mga shade ng brown ng tulad sa demonstration kanina ng kanilang facilitator. Naiinis si Seongwu kasi ayaw niya talaga ng naiilang sila. Sa sobrang ayaw niya, kahit anong ka-kyutan ng best friend niya ay pinapalagpas niya lang.

Ang lala kasi ni Seongwu magka-crush.

Sa sobrang pagka-crush, pati first choice niyang university, naapektuhan. Minalas nga lang si Seongwu kasi sa Los Baños na campus pala tumuloy ang highschool crush niya, at hindi sa Diliman.

Sa pagtungtong niya ng kolehiyo, naging mantra niya na mas simple ang buhay kapag tropa lang lahat. Tropa lang, walang feelings.

Yung tropa part madali naman. Yung feelings lang talaga, nasusubukan talaga si Seongwu. At si Daniel, si Daniel na nagkamali ng kwartong pinasukan at tinulugan sa unang gabi nila sa dorm, ang pinakamalaking pagsubok kay Seongwu.

Hindi graduate ng science highschool si Seongwu kaya naman tanggap niyang wala siyang agad agad na tropa sa simula ng freshman year niya. Pero wala namang problema si Seongwu sa pakikipagtropa. Di siya nanalong Mr. Congeniality nung highschool for nothing.

Pero isang enigma si Daniel. Di naman kasi nag-eeffort si Seongwu na kaibiganin ang floormate niyang mukhang laging lutang na tuta. Siya lang itong laging kumakausap sa kanya tuwing nagtutoothbrush sila o kaya bigla biglang sumisiko sa kanya tuwing corridor assembly.

Medyo maraming katropa si Daniel na kaklase rin ni Seongwu sa ibang classes niya. Kaya di na rin nagulat si Seongwu na nagkakasabay sila minsan sa mess hall o kaya naman sa study area. Minsan pa nga kahit sa common area’y may sisingit sa kanyang tabi na biglang sisikuin siya ng pangtropa.

By the end ng second sem, nakakatulog na rin si Daniel sa sahig ng room niya. Nakatulog na sa pagkakabisa ng mga formula ng integrals at derivatives para sa kanilang final exams. Doon siguro unang nakyutan si Seongwu kay Daniel. Doon at sa ilang sachet ng Nescafe 3 in 1 plus 1 at mga pakete ng Chocnut na baon-baon nito sa kwarto ni Seongwu tuwing mag-aaya ng all-nighter. Mga all-nighter na tinutulugan naman ni Daniel.

At dahil wala namang laban si Seongwu sa natutulog na Daniel. Hinahayaan niya muna ito. Ginigising niya na lang si Daniel pagkatapos ng kahit isang oras ng mahimbing na tulog. Kung cute ang tulog na Daniel, mas delikado rin ang pagising na Daniel. Nagsasalita muna kasi ito ng kung anu-ano sabay mabagal na imumulat ang mata na susundan ng konting pagkamot sa mata. Mukha talagang tuta si Daniel sa mga ganoong pagkakataon. Masyadong cute para sa mahinang puso ni Seongwu.

Minsan may mga pagkakataong gustong hawiin ni Seongwu ang buhok ni Daniel kapag ito’y bagong gising. Pero ni minsan di niya naituloy. Hanggang sa isip lang. Tropa lang. Tropa lang dapat.

Yan ang mantra ni Seongwu sa pagtatapat ni Daniel tungkol sa crush niyang lab instructor. Yan ang mantra ni Seongwu sa tuwing may aasaring babae kay Daniel ang kanilang mga kaibigan.

Yan ang mantra ni Seongwu habang sila’y nasa likod ng naghihingalong taxi pagkatapos ni Daniel sagarin ang sarili sa inuman dahil sa sinasabi nitong kawalan niya ng pag-asa sa gusto niyang ligawang kaibigan nila. Naninikip ang dibdib ni Seongwu noon sa pag-alalay niya kay Daniel. Sinusubukan niyang isipin kong kilala niya ba ang kaibigang ito. Kung nabanggit na ba siya ni Daniel. Lagi naman niyang pinapakinggan ang mga kwento ni Daniel. Kahit pa nga paulit-ulit, nakikinig pa rin si Seongwu.

Di lang handa si Seongwu sa paninikip ng dibdib na kalakip ng malamig na simoy ng hangin ng gabing iyon. Alam naman niya ang hangganan niya, ang malinaw na linya sa pagitan ng magkakatropa at ng possibleng nararamdaman niya. Di lang ulit siya naging handa sa mainit na ngiti ni Daniel sa kanya kapalit ng mainit na kapeng tinimpla ni Seongwu para sa kanya. Di lalo siya naging handa sa “Ganito siguro ang pakiramdam na magkaroon ng best friend.” Napahigop na lang rin si Seongwu sa sarili niyang kape.

“Mali kasi yung kamay mo. Napaka-simple lang ng instruction di mo pa masunod.”

Tumayo na si Seongwu sa kinauupuan niya upang ayusin ang kamay ng best friend niya. Inayos niya muna ang ulo ni Daniel na nanatiling nakapikit. Dahan-dahan rin niyang binuksan ang mga nakasaradong palad ni Daniel.

“Pag nakasarado kasi mukha kang nayayamot.”

“Nakasarado ang alin?”

Muntik na madulas paharap si Seongwu sa pagmulat ng mga mata ng kanyang best friend. Sa malapitan, mas lalo pang nakakatakot ang mga mata ni Daniel. Malinaw na malinaw niyang nakikita ang mga pilikmata nito at siyempre, ang mga mata nitong tila lulunurin si Seongwu.

Naunang umiwas si Seongwu at dahan-dahang bumalik sa likod ng kanyang easel. Natakot si Seongwu sa kung anumang gustong iparating ng mga nangungusap na mata ni Daniel. Binaling niya na ulit ang atensyon niya sa pagpinta ng buhok ni Daniel sa larawang ginagawa niya habang sinusubukang pigilan ang mabilis na pagkalabog ng kanyang puso.

 

*

 

“Lumapit naman kayong konti para kayong allergic sa isa’t isa!”, sigaw ng mokong na si Jaehwan sa kanila.

Hawak-hawak na ni Seongwu at Daniel ang mga ginawa nilang portrait para sa isa’t isa. Gusto na lang ni Seongwu lamunin ng lupa kasi di pa rin sila nagkikibuan ulit ng best friend niya. Ayaw talaga ni Seongwu sa complicated.

“Uy, kuhang kuha niya pati yung mga nunal mo sa mukha.”, pahayag ni Jongin na masyadong nakangiti for Seongwu’s liking.

Hinarap ni Seongwu sa sarili ang portrait na ginawa ni Daniel.

“Kaya niya siguro kinuha yang side view mo na yan. Para kita sila.”

Sinubukang hanapin ni Seongwu kung saan napunta ang best friend niya.

“Alam mo pinilit niyang di magandang idea to eh. Tinanong niya kasi sa akin kung okay lang raw ba. Lalo na dahil hindi naman raw kayo.”

Tumingin na muli si Seongwu kay Jongin.

“Ha?”

“See you, Seongwu! Easy ka lang kay Daniel ha?”

Kahit kailan talaga naiinis si Seongwu kay Jongin. Kanina pa siya nagmamagaling na mas may alam siya kay Daniel. Naiinis na talaga si Seongwu.

 

*

 

“Nakaisip na ba kayo ng mga thesis topics niyo, Daniel?”, tanong ni Minhyun pagkatapos niyang humigop ng kanyang tsaa.

Nasa isang maliit na Japanese restaurant sila sa kalagitnaan ng Maginhawa. Pinag-iisipan pa rin kasi nila Minhyun at Jaehwan kung tutuloy pa sila sa fair o uuwi na lang rin.

“Sa totoo lang baka tanungin ko na lang yung ibang prof sa amin baka sakaling pwede kaming pumili ng project na related na sa existing research project nila. Para lang di na siguro mahirap kumuha ng raw mats and siyempre para siguradong nasa lab na yung equipment na kailangan.”

“Ah so may chance na baka mafund kayo?”, tanong ni Minhyun

“Uy wag mong kainin yan”

Gamit ni Seongwu ang chopsticks niya sa pagpigil ng chopsticks ni Daniel sa pagkuha ng sushi roll.

“May hipon yan kaya ito na lang kunin mo.”

Nilagay niya ang dalawang piraso ng gyoza sa plato ni Daniel gamit ang chopsticks niya. Sa pagtingin niya kay Daniel ay natigilan siya. Parang andaming katanungang nakasalamin sa mga mata ng best friend niya. At dahil nga uso ang pag-iwas sa mga tingin ni Daniel, tumingin na lamang siya kay Minhyun at Jaehwan na pinapanood lang rin pala silang dalawa ni Daniel.

Hay. Gusto na talagang magpalamon ni Seongwu sa lupa.

Umubo si Minhyun bago sumubok magsalita.

“Kakaibang experience yung kanina. Mukhang kailangan ko pang maghanap ng ibang mga ganung klaseng pangbonding.”

“Buti na lang talaga may membership ka kaya nakakuha tayong discount kanina.”, ani ni Jaehwan na tila mabibilaukan na sa dire-diretsong pagkain ng ramen nito.

“Discount?”

Natigilan si Seongwu sa pag-kain. Sa pagkakatanda ni Seongwu libre raw ito sabi ni Daniel may kakilala sila Minhyun sa museum. Tumingin agad si Seongwu kay Daniel na umiiwas na ng tingin sa kanya’t napapakamot pa sa leeg.

“Sir, tubig po!”, pakiusap ni Minhyun sa palapit na waiter sa kanila.

Natuluyan na palang mabilaukan si Jaehwan. Dali-daling inabot ni Minhyun sa boyfriend niya ang baso ng tubig galing sa waiter. Bahagya pa nitong inalalayan ang boyfriend niya sa pag-inom.

“Sir, san po ulit yung cr niyo?”, tanong ni Daniel sa waiter.

“Akala niyo makakalusot kayo. Ano tong discount na pinagsasabi niyo?”

Nagtinginan si Jaehwan at Minhyun na para bang nahuli sila sa akto’t takot silang magbigay ng kahit anong pahayag.

“Discounted lang ang tickets natin. Hindi libre.”, saad ni Minhyun.

“Pero sabi ni Daniel siya raw bahala sa tickets niyo. Nag-offer naman kaming hatian siya kasi hello, mahal naman kasi yun at alam naming nag-iipon rin siya.”, dagdag ni Jaehwan.

“Sorry Seongwu. Nangako kasi kami kay Daniel na wala kaming sasabihin sa’yo.”, dagdag pa ni Minhyun.

Sa pagbalik ni Daniel sa upuan ay parang lalong bumigat ang dibdib ni Seongwu. Kailangan na ata nilang mag-usap.

 

*

 

Nagpababa na sa oval sila Daniel at Seongwu. Maghahanap pa kasi ng parking sila Minhyun. Ayaw na rin namang magpahatid nila Seongwu sa boarding house kaya nagpumilit silang dito na sila ibaba ng mga kaibigan nila. Wala namang masama sa konting paglalakad pauwi. Naghahanap na rin kasi ng tiyempo si Seongwu. Nagpapanggap siyang may katext sa phone at pinauna na si Daniel na maglakad. Medyo kailangan pa ng thinking time ni Seongwu para sa mga gusto niyang klaruhin at sabihin sa kanyang best friend. Di nga niya sigurado kung handa na siya. Pero ayaw na rin ni Seongwu magpadalos-dalos.

“Nilibre mo raw ako sa _Paint Your Partner_  kanina?”

Bumagal sa paglalakad si Daniel. Piniling lumapit ni Seongwu para sa mga susunod pa niyang mga tanong.

“Bakit di mo sinabing may bayad pala?”

Di pa rin umimik si Daniel.

“Date ba yun? Kaya di mo sinabi?”

Tumigil na sa paglakad si Daniel.

“So ngayon ba pauwi na tayo? Tapos na ang date natin?”

Lumingon na si Daniel at tinignan siya. Mahina si Seongwu sa mga pagtitig ni Daniel pero it’s now or never. Lumapit pa ng konti si Seongwu.

“Gusto lang kita maintindihan, Dan. Ayoko ng kumplikado.”

Napatawa ng may konting inis si Daniel. May kinuha siyang dalawang piraso ng papel sa kanyang bulsa bago siya lumapit kay Seongwu. Kinuha niya ang mga kamay ni Seongwu na nanginginig na siguro’t namamawis sa bigla-biglaang aksyon ng best friend niya.

Dahan-dahang binuksan ni Daniel ang palad ni Seongwu upang ilagay ang dalawang piraso ng papel. Di alam ni Seongwu kung gaano katagal na hawak ni Daniel ang mga kamay niya sa paglagay nito ng dalawang pirasong papel. Pagkatapos ng ilang sandali’y bumitaw na si Daniel mula sa pagkakahawak sa kanyang kamay.

Malamig. Parang nangungulila na agad sa init ng kamay ni Daniel ang kanyang kamay. Umatras ng hakbang si Daniel habang malungkot na nakangiti kay Seongwu.

Tinignan na ni Seongwu ang dalawang pirasong papel.

“Sabi mo paboritong paborito mo ang Aegis. Di ko sure kung makakapunta sila katulad ng ginawa nila sa ibang mga show pero sana sapat na yan.”

Parang humahamog sa paningin ni Seongwu. Napa-higpit ang hawak niya sa mga piraso ng papel-sa mga tickets, sa re-run ng inaabangan niyang local musical.

“Free seating naman yan. Pwede mo isama si Tita o si Tito. Ikaw na bahala kung sinong gusto mong kasama.”

Hindi. Isa lamang ang gusto niyang makasama.

“Pano kung ikaw?”, matapang na tanong ni Seongwu.

Napapagod na siya. Gusto niya ng mga kasagutan.

Tumingin na siya kay Daniel. Tinignan niya ang best friend niya. Ang best friend niyang sinamahan siya hanggang alas dos emedya ng madaling araw para lang mahintay ang set ng paboritong banda ni Seongwu. Ang best friend niyang nagsinungaling sa kanya na libre ang ke-mahal mahal na _Paint Your Partner_. Ang best friend niyang kaaabot lang sa kanya ng VIP tickets sa re-run ng musical na matagal niya na talagang gustong panoorin.

Di ito ang unang pagkakataong gustong kumawala ng puso ni Seongwu na tila mahihibang na sa nakakalunod na tingin ni Daniel.

Pero ito ang unang pagkakataong gusto na ni Seongwu kumawala. Gusto niya na kumawala sa kung anumang takot at pag-aalinlangan na hinayaan niyang multuhin siya ng ilang taon, mula pa noong maulang gabi na sila’y nasa likod ng naghihingalong taxi.

“Uulitin ko. Paano kung ikaw?”

Lumapit si Seongwu. Panahon na para burahin ang kahit anumang takot, takot sa kung anumang sakit na pwede niyang matamo. Sa ngayon, gusto niya lamang malaman. Gusto niya lamang marinig.

Dahan-dahang hinawakan ni Seongwu si Daniel sa kanyang mga balikat. Nanginginig si Seongwu at panigurado siyang nararamdaman ito ni Daniel. Pero wala nang pakialam si Seongwu.

“Paano kung ikaw ang gusto kong kasama?”

Naramdaman ni Seongwu ang tila pagtiklop ng mga balikat ni Daniel.

“Please wag. Wag mong gawin’ to.”

“Wag gawin ang alin?”, mas nagiging matapang pa lalong saad ni Seongwu.

“Okay lang naman kasi sa akin. Kung sakaling wala talaga tayong chance. Kung sakaling wala talaga akong chance.”

Huminga ng malalim ang best friend niya bago nagpatuloy.

“Parang mas tanggap ko na yun kesa sa mapaasa mo akong ganito.”

Nababalot ng lungkot ang boses ng best friend niya.

“Gustong gusto kasi kita.”

Ha?

Di na nakaimik si Seongwu habang dahan-dahang inalis ni Daniel ang mga kamay ni Seongwu na nakahawak sa kanyang mga balikat. Ibinaba niya ang mga kamay ni Seongwu upang ito’y hawakan. Sa paghawak niya sa mga kamay ni Seongwu’y tila hawak na rin ata niya ang puso nito.

Di alam kung saan nakakuha ng supply ng tapang si Seongwu para tuluyang lumapit kay Daniel at gawin na ang gusto niya nang gawin dati pa.

Isang magaang halik. Isang magaang halik sa pisngi ang binigay niya sa best friend niya.

“Gustung gusto rin kita. Natatakot rin ako. Natatakot ako sa lahat. Natatakot ako sa’yo.”

Nakangiti na parang lutang tuta na si Daniel pero kailangan ni Seongwu masabi ang mga dapat niyang masabi.

“Pero baka tuluyan akong mainis sa sarili ko sa di ko pakikinig sa matagal ko nang nararamdaman. Ayoko talaga ng feelings, Daniel. Ayoko.”

May bakas na ng pangangamba sa mga mata ni Daniel.

“Pero susubukan ko. Susubukan natin.”

Di handa si Seongwu sa dahan-dahang pagdampi ng labi ni Daniel sa kanyang labi. Di rin handa si Seongwu sa tila pagtigil ng mundo sa kanilang paligid.

Pero sa pagsandal ng noo ni Daniel sa noo ni Seongwu, kalakip ang ngiting paboritong paborito ni Seongwu’y tila natagpuan na ni Seongwu lahat ng sagot sa kanyang mga katanungan. Di mabubura ng isang gabi ang lahat ng takot at pag-aalinlangan niya ng ilang taon. Ngunit para kay Daniel, at para na rin sa kanyang sarili’y susugal si Seongwu.

Isang enigma si Daniel. Isang pagsubok.

Talunan sigurong matatawag si Seongwu pero handa na siya. Handa na siyang hayaan ang kanyang sariling maging masaya.    

 

Fin.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, second time ko na imention ang Rak of Aegis. Ganun ko po siya ka-mahal. ;;_____;;  
> Pero di po ako affiliated with PETA and maski sa Ayala Museum hehe.
> 
> Sana mapatawad niyo ako sa pagbutcher ko sa ongniel in taglish. Or chika minute tayo sa twt, g? Tweet me at [@pinksciences](https://twitter.com/pinksciences)!


End file.
